Elle sait
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Elle sait pourquoi il est là. Elle sait ce qu’il fait.


Notes : Hum, un triangle, voire un rectangle, amoureux... Vous savez ces fanfics dont on dit qu'elles ne sont pas à prendre au sérieux ? Celle-ci en fait partie. Incontestablement. Et je poste ça avant de changer d'avis ;-)  
Challenge n°0 pour frenchfanfic, table 1, prompt #047 Choix de l'auteur : point de vue

-----

**ELLE SAIT**

Elle sait pourquoi il est là. Elle sait ce qu'il fait. Elle a même une idée de la façon dont il compte s'y prendre. Elle le croise parfois dans les conduits, coursives et corridors, feutré et furtif, même si lui n'a jamais remarqué sa présence. Il n'est pas le seul à hanter les entrailles du bâtiment. Rrrr, il peut être discret, savoir se déplacer silencieusement, il ne fera jamais aussi bien qu'elle. Elle en est désolée pour lui, mais il n'est pas équipé pour ça.

Elle sait pourquoi Michael est là, à Fox River, et elle sait pourquoi il est ici, dans ce recoin particulier de Fox River. Il a besoin de quelque chose : il n'est pas mauvais, mais il a toujours besoin de quelque chose, il attend toujours quelque chose de quelqu'un. C'est normal, c'est la prison, on n'y a rien sans rien. Elle est au courant, elle est là depuis plus longtemps que lui, elle pourrait lui en apprendre sur les us et coutumes des lieux.

Elle aussi en cet instant précis a besoin de quelque chose et elle doit avouer qu'elle n'est pas mécontente de le voir. Parce que le raffut, le bruit, la violence, les sirènes, les courses effrénées, les hurlements engendrés par les émeutes l'ont, il faut le dire, perturbée. Elle s'est enfuie, elle s'est perdue pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle a perdu ses repères. Aussi n'est-elle pas mécontente de le voir, même si elle sait qu'il est là pour une raison déterminée. Considérant le fait que c'est par sa faute qu'elle s'est perdue, venir la chercher est, estime-t-elle, le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

« Minou, Minou... Viens... »

_Minou ?_ Elle arrondit le dos. Il est certes charmant, bien élevé et poli, respectueux même envers Charles, mais il manque vraiment des compétences sociales élémentaires. N'a-t-il donc pas retenu son nom ?

« Viens, Minou..., » insiste-il.

_Marilyn_, miaule-t-elle doucement, mais bien sûr, il ne comprend pas. Ils ne comprennent jamais. Sauf Charles.

Elle sait pourquoi il est là. Elle sait que ses intentions sont bonnes. Et elle sait aussi qu'elle en a assez de devoir chasser pour se nourrir et surtout de n'avoir personne pour lui caresser le dos. Leurs intérêts convergent, et elle le laisse glisser une main sous ses pattes avant et la soulever.

« Gentille fille. »

Rrrr, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ce langage sucré. Pour qui la prend-il, pour le joli docteur devant qui il fait sa parade ? (Ah, il s'imagine _réellement_ que personne n'a remarqué ça ? que personne n'a remarqué qu'il y met sans doute un petit peu plus d'entrain qu'il n'est strictement nécessaire ?)

La porter est attentionné, cependant, elle a tellement trotté et couru depuis deux jours que ses coussinets commencent à la faire souffrir. Ces fichues grilles sur le sol ne sont vraiment pas adaptées au cuir de ses pattes.

Il la glisse dans son blouson et elle s'accroche au tissu, les griffes enfoncées dans l'étoffe parce que, sincèrement, on ne sait jamais avec ces gens qui n'ont pas l'habitude des animaux – et il ne la frappe pas comme étant quelqu'un qui a eu beaucoup d'animaux dans sa vie. Mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à la lâcher et il utilise même sa main libre pour la gratter entre les oreilles, puis aux babines juste sous les moustaches. Ses vibrisses se tortillent et se courbent vers l'avant, et elle doit avouer qu'elle laisse échapper un petit ronronnement. Un long ronronnement. Elle comprend pourquoi le joli docteur a l'oeil luisant et le pelage soigné quand il est à proximité. Maintenant, s'il avait quelque chose d'autre que de la souris à lui donner à manger, par exemple des restes de viande du réfectoire, elle pourrait bien le considérer comme un ami et faire le nécessaire afin que Charles comprenne que, pour un humain, il est fiable et tout à fait convenable.

Visiblement pas de nourriture, mais il la gratouille sous le menton. Ca pourra faire l'affaire – c'est son endroit préféré. Elle étire le cou avec satisfaction et cligne des yeux d'un air appréciateur. Il découvre brièvement ses dents de cette façon qui, a-t-elle appris, n'est pas une manifestation menaçante, mais une marque de plaisir ou d'amusement. Il la trouve adorable, semble-t-il et Rrrr, elle a l'habitude qu'on la trouve adorable, mais une confirmation supplémentaire est toujours plaisante.

Elle sait pourquoi elle est là, cachée dans son blouson, tandis qu'ils remontent les conduits, sortent dans la cour et la traversent. Elle est là parce qu'il veut obtenir quelque chose de Charles et elle est, non pas une monnaie d'échange, mais un cadeau. Elle aime bien l'idée d'être un cadeau, elle estime qu'elle est tout à fait digne de ce rôle. Et elle aime bien l'idée de retrouver Charles.

Quant à lui, elle sait pourquoi il est là, et elle espère qu'il arrivera à en partir. Elle sait qu'il le mérite.

FIN

6 janvier 2007

Post scriptum : Parce que, oubliez Michael, Lincoln, Sara ou T-Bag, tout le monde sait très bien que le personnage que l'on préfère est Marilyn... Et oui, dans mon optique, Marilyn est une shipper Michael/Sara. Quelqu'un trouve quelque chose à y redire ? Rrrr.


End file.
